


距

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 基本只表达出我想要表达的1/4。就是一个两人走上了不同的音乐道路、产生分歧的事儿……其实故事里的南对娱乐圈环境也没有特别排斥，只是从一开始他就坚定想要和宋恋爱的目标，但觉得娱乐圈对同性恋的包容性太低，倒不如两个人远离娱乐圈，在外好好做音乐并自由地恋爱。——所以当宋去参加选秀而且一路很顺利时南觉得基本恋爱无望了。听起来很自私，但恋爱有时候就会自私。并不是没察觉到对方也喜欢着自己，现在也考虑过关系缓和吧冰释吧在一起吧，这么做对自己的事业影响不大，但想到对对方的影响，就还是算了。我不知道我在写啥（。非常空洞没有细节（。被糟糕到都怪我（。……其实两人退伍后还是在一起了。





	距

一。  
他们的上一次见面是在一年前，应该说是偶遇。  
三。  
上一次对话是在三年前。却也只是很简单的礼貌性的问好。  
五。  
工作之余，大概有五成时间都在思考他们是否能如初。  
十。  
这样的状态持续了将近十年。  
  
-10℃。  
能让他在这种气温中仍踏着积雪步行至livehouse的只有南太铉一人。  
不认为在冬夜里的西欧小城市里会有多少人能认出他或造成出行的不便，所以选择了独自出行来看南太铉的小型演出。  
倒也不是特地为了看他的演出而从韩国飞来这儿，只是最近三个月都在旅行——大概是入伍前的最后一次——得知南太铉正在此处巡演，晚上没有什么特别计划的宋闵浩觉得在异国看一场曾经的友人的演出会是不错的经历。  
他算是南太铉的歌迷。至少在过去的十年里，对方推出的每一张唱片他都有买来并放在干燥柜里收藏。甚至在南太铉刚出道、推出首张个人唱片时，宋闵浩担心对方作为独立歌手，在起步时期会很艰难，就买下了五十张唱片，寄送并推荐给亲朋。签名唱片也有，但全是宋闵浩的经纪人帮他带回的。他哪敢跑到南太铉面前问对方要签名。  
无数次翻阅唱片里的歌词册，首页与末页的“All songs written by Taehyun Nam”令他心脏隐隐作痛。  
——原本有可能是“ All songs written by Minho Song & Taehyun Nam ”。  
但他为南太铉能随心所欲地做自己想做的音乐而高兴。 他能轻松而安心地投入音乐创作，曾在Abbey Road Studios录音，在与The Beatles有着强关联的城市汉堡定居，在全球各个中小场馆办巡演，不急着工作时就去各处的博物馆、画廊闲逛，且在出道的第四年便被4AD签下，可以说是在商业和独立中找到一个良好的平衡点。过着无拘束的生活，他一直最向往的。  
他很快乐，宋闵浩猜。  
不远处，舞台中央的人抱着吉他活蹦乱跳了一晚上，一整晚挂在脸上的、毫不遮掩的欣喜证明了宋闵浩的猜想。  
却害怕对方将自己认出，宋闵浩将头又更深地埋进环在脖子上的围巾。

压轴曲原本是他的自创曲。台下的歌迷还没喊安可，南太铉便开口说要翻唱Evan Taubenfeld的《Best Years of Our Lives》。  
安可结束后宋闵浩并未立刻离开，而是等着场内的灯光都开始熄灭，工作人员来赶走时才不舍地朝大门走去。  
——简直像偶像剧里，想要一直待在有喜欢的人的空气里一样。  
走出livehouse，往左拐，发现还有几位看上去如粉丝的女孩在那儿等待着什么，估计是等待着逮到结束演出的南太铉。偶然与其中一位对视，宋闵浩只见对方套着毛绒手套的双手捂住了嘴巴，下面一定是一副吃惊的表情。显然，女孩认出了他。  
她有些胆怯地碎步走向宋闵浩，用带着柏林口音的英语问宋闵浩能不能合影，宋闵浩非常友善地同意。  
“啊……是来看太铉的演出吗？”女孩将手机收入口袋，问。  
“呃……嗯。”  
——有点像被……逮住了什么的感觉。  
留在这里太久似乎不太好，可能会被更多人目击自己来看南太铉演出，然后又闹出什么绯闻。担心如五年前，某家媒体曝光了他与南太铉曾是大学同学并走得太近的事——“是恋情么？”，标题这么写着——并强烈怀疑宋闵浩是同性恋，便给宋闵浩遭来一些不能接受此事的粉丝和黑子的辱骂。  
那件事对南太铉没太多影响，本人公开表示“关系是好，但从未恋爱”后就不再顾及此事。但宋闵浩身处的环境对于这种问题更为敏感，即使也公开表示了他们之间没有恋情，但仍做了长时期的公关工作才逐渐让舆论平息、让粉丝与黑子的偏激情绪平定下来。  
和南太铉从未恋爱是真的。  
但是，真的对他没感情吗？  
实际上，宋闵浩对自己的性向并不明确。  
但对方是南太铉，哪里需要去管性别。

他对那位女孩道了再见，便匆匆往街对面走去，赶着回酒店。  
刚踏上对面的人行道的台阶，就听到一阵从身后传来的小欢呼声。宋闵浩听得出她们在叫南太铉的名字。大概是现在南太铉从livehouse里出来了吧。  
反射性地回头，看到南太铉在几位粉丝的包围中微笑着和她们合影。  
该离开了，宋闵浩提醒自己，步子却没迈开。  
在合影的间隙，南太铉的目光在四处游走，突然定格在街对面。  
有一些飘雪，但宋闵浩确信这些无力的飘雪无法遮挡住自己的身影，确信南太铉看到了他。  
——被逮到了。  
宋闵浩转身，立刻快步朝酒店走去。  
步行了快十分钟，他发现自己身后并没有跟踪的人。像悬疑片里被跟踪的主角一般，他的脚步放缓，长长地舒了一口气。  
却也像悬疑片一样，下一秒肩膀就被从拐角钻出来的人摁住——  
“躲什么。”  
那声音犹如触发到了某个开关，立刻刺激他的泪腺，宋闵浩预感不需要多久自己的眼泪就能决堤。  
“哦，和我在一起被媒体拍到，不好吧。”  
对方的手离开离开宋闵浩的肩膀，雪花又继续在他的肩膀上堆积。  
“那我先走了，一切顺利，再见，晚安。”  
对方转过身，套着黑色皮质手套的手轻轻一挥，朝反方向走去。  
“……别走。”  
终于到了宋闵浩开口。

他们在一家酒吧的角落里面对面坐下。  
“这家酒吧的顾客大多是中年男性，你不必担心会有粉丝发现我们，或者媒体。”看到对面的人四处张望的模样，南太铉说。  
“哪有在躲谁，只是不太好意思看着你。”——当然，宋闵浩没有把这话说出口，他只是闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
“我看到你了，在livehouse里。”  
“……我并不是特意要来看你的演出。只是在旅行中，正巧……”  
“嗯，这并不重要。你还是来了。”  
然后便是沉默。只听到各自咽下啤酒时的声音与啤酒杯碰到桌面的脆响。

“安可的歌是唱给你的。”南太铉突然说，“《Best Years of Our Lives》。”  
——或许算不上是各自拥有的最美好的年华，十多年前却是二人共同拥有的最好的年华。  
在艺术高中里相识。“你加入了音乐社，加入了美术社，也加入了炸鸡社啊”——在发现对方与自己有相似的兴趣爱好时，心底便立刻有了想与对方结识的想法。  
毫不费吹灰之力地就立刻在对方心中占据最佳好友的位置。买音乐杂志时会毫无犹豫、到了最后甚至习惯了的买两份，捡到对方掉落的乐谱时会自己偷偷复刻一份然后画圈、划线修改不足之处，在自己的书包里备上创口贴是担心某一天对方的手指又被琴弦划伤，往对方的外套口袋里塞老师推荐、但对方总是忘了买的润喉糖。  
志同道合延续至大学。两人考上了同一所音乐学院，南太铉学习作曲，宋闵浩学习录音艺术。虽然不在一起上课，但课余时间总黏在一起，跑去一位富有的前辈的小型录音室里尝试录制两人共同创作的歌曲。  
把一些作品整理后刻录成光盘，非常自豪地在盘面上写下——“ All songs written by Minho Song & Taehyun Nam ”。  
“以后我们大概可以……组一个组合！”十八岁的南太铉带着点小自满地盯着CD机，听着从音响里流出的声音，提议。  
“绝对可以，超级火的那一种。”宋闵浩点头附和。

“我勉强猜到了。只是没想到你会看到我。”  
“总会看到你的。不管你怎么躲我，我都会逮到你。”  
往日开销极大的两位学生为了不加重家庭的经济负担，在大二时便开始打工。  
乐器店，唱片店，livehouse，酒吧，音乐节……几乎是“理想中的打工场所”都去过了。  
大二的那个暑假，犹如面临“失业危机”一般，哪儿都没有职位供给他俩。  
所以，后来极不情愿地一起去某娱乐公司的选秀现场当工作人员。  
过了一个星期，南太铉发现这份工作也没有想象中的那么无趣。不仅是白天看到的一些水准实在太低的选手被刻薄地成为年轻不懂事的他与宋闵浩的私下的调侃与笑料，听到评委尖酸锐利却也专业的评论对于自己来说也是一种学习。  
三个星期后的某天，轮到二人的休息日。宋闵浩趁这时候回家看望家人，南太铉无事可做便决定去画廊泡一天。  
就在右脚刚踏入画廊时，电话铃立刻响起：“对不起，突然有人请假了，南太铉你能不能过来帮忙。工资会加。”  
——好吧，加工资太诱惑人了。  
也就是在赶到现场后，他遇到了原本说要回家看望家人的宋闵浩。  
化好了妆，换上了不知什么时候买的新衣，在角落对着墙壁低声做准备。  
——标准的选秀选手的模样。  
南太铉并没有在发现对方的那一刻就立刻走上去问好，而是等到对方表演结束后才跑到后台去——  
“宋闵浩。”声音已经极力压制了自己的愤怒。  
听到熟悉的声音，对方慢慢地回头：“啊？……”  
“进入下一轮了，很开心吧？”

“我当时真的不想瞒住你，因为知道你一直都很讨厌……这种娱乐环境——需要看粉丝、媒体、公司的脸色，并不能永远做自己想做的，还要面临人气高低等种种问题。但是我觉得我自己挺适合那个公司，所以也就想试一试……”  
“——在这件事中我最讨厌的并不是你去追求了我讨厌的东西。”  
“那讨厌我么？”  
“若是讨厌你，我还会在之后照顾醉了酒又淋雨、彻夜发烧的你？”  
在那之后他们陷入了冷战。  
与此相反的是，宋闵浩很顺利地晋级。  
在1/4决赛的前三天，他却一个人去酒吧灌了无数杯酒。后来下起了夜雨，没带伞的他不知怎么也不想坐车——似乎是决定要淋雨消除忧愁——便摇摇欲坠地行走在人行道上。  
最后傻傻地坐在别人的公寓楼前。过路人在他的手机里发现重要联系人的第一位是南太铉，便拨通了南太铉的电话，把对方召了出来。  
“啊……你是谁啊……”回到了宿舍走廊，仍神志不清的宋闵浩拿湿淋淋的头发去蹭南太铉的脖子。  
“……你给我清醒点。”  
南太铉拖着身旁的人回到宿舍，将他丢在床上。  
“你不和我说你是谁，我怎么知道你是不是……要绑架我的坏人啊？……”真的是酒喝太多了。  
伸手去解宋闵浩衬衫扣子、欲帮对方换下湿透了的衬衫的南太铉忍无可忍地回答：“……南太铉。”  
“哦，太铉啊……”  
床上的人安静了一会儿，接着继续开口。  
声音断断续续，又带了点哭腔。  
“我在想要不要继续比赛……所以……才去……喝酒了……你不要骂我！”  
“因为，你好像不喜欢……”  
“不喜欢那种……浮躁的娱乐环境……”  
“我知道……你一直想要和我……以后……两个人……好好地做音乐……不去管什么娱乐环境……”  
“我知道……你很想过你想过的生活……做自己想做的事……一直……带上我一起……”  
“可是，我也好想……一个人做自己喜欢的事……去一家不错的公司……唱自己喜欢的歌啊……”  
“在那之后……呃……你变得好冷漠。”  
“你是不是……开始讨厌我啊？……”  
然后他又继续安静，只是时不时有轻微的抽泣声。  
南太铉的动作也停止了下来。  
他盯着宋闵浩的面孔，对方好像一点点地步入睡眠中，抽泣声也逐渐收起，后来变成平稳的呼吸声。  
明明是盯了五年的面孔——“喂，别让我再在这个暑假看到你的脸，看到要吐了”，他曾经这么开玩笑对对方说——此刻却想近距离好好观察。  
俯下身，不自觉地一点点靠近。  
最后只剩十厘米的距离。  
——再来多一点的冲动，嘴唇就会立刻凑上去。  
这样的距离保持了将近一分钟，最后还是没有发生任何。  
南太铉慢慢直起腰。  
“只是讨厌你瞒着我。”  
“只是讨厌你会不能被我自私地占有。”  
“只是讨厌……我们没有可能了。”

宋闵浩喝一口啤酒。  
又回到了沉默状态。  
就像过去的将近十年一般，二人的关系安静而沉默。  
后来宋闵浩如愿进入了那家娱乐公司，大三上学期一结束便退学去当了练习生——这点可是彻底把南太铉给激怒，他对于宋闵浩这种抛弃专业学习而直接急切地投入音乐事业的态度不能认同。  
虽然从未改变私人联络方式，但位居重要联系人第一位的南太铉却在宋闵浩的退学之日起便不再联系对方。  
——一下子就是接近十年。  
曾想找南太铉好好谈话，希望二人的关系仍能如初，却焦虑地不敢，也不知道要说什么。  
对方不是全对。  
自己呢……也是。  
后来他成为了国内Hip-Hop界的明星，市场也逐渐延伸至全球。  
但在娱乐圈没待多久，宋闵浩就领会到了它的种种弊端。需要顾及的事太多，能自由的方面又太少，即使恋爱——虽然他没有——也要躲躲藏藏，家人的生活也受到影响。  
——或许南太铉是对的。  
不是没有过要退出娱乐圈的决心，但又做不到。不谈高额的违约金，退出娱乐圈肯定会给自己带来资源与合作上的巨大损失，而且自己的事业正处于上升期，就这么突然说要放弃……自己也是需要赚钱、需要钱来支撑音乐事业的人。  
而南太铉，他在毕业后听从导师意见留学德国继续学编曲，期间自己也不断在网络上放出自己的作品，受独立厂牌挖掘后推出个人唱片，签约4AD后越来越走红。  
也会有苦衷。起步时期有些艰难，作为亚洲人从一开始便瞄准欧美市场会被人讽刺野心大与不自量力，最后还好坚持了下来，在厂牌的资助下走了下去。赚的钱不会太多，至少没到可以随意挥霍的地步，但“也不需要得到太多钱吧，能过自己想过的生活就好啦”。  
至今，两个人都是在自己的领域里颇有名声的人物。  
——却感觉越走越远。

“叮——”，清脆的响铃划破安静。  
即使南太铉没开口问，但宋闵浩也知道皱着眉的对方不快地想知道谁会在深夜发来简讯，何况这响铃在冬夜的宁静里本就显得特别突兀与令人烦躁。  
他看了屏幕，抬头，说：“是经纪人……问我回到酒店了没。”神情像犯错后认错的孩子。  
“哦。”南太铉看到墙上的挂钟，“也该回去了，在外面待得太久了。”  
明明一个小时都没到。  
——大概是因为长时间的沉默而让时间显得无限长。  
他起身去结账，宋闵浩也没有争，想到要是争着结账必定又要再尴尬地多来几句对话，于是作罢。  
南太铉朝宋闵浩使了个眼色，后者立刻跟了上去。推开酒吧的门，室外仍在下着雪，比之前要大得多。  
“阿嚏——！”宋闵浩抹了抹鼻子，没料想到雪会突然变大，自己出门时穿的衣服并不多。  
看到宋闵浩已经被冻红的手，南太铉脱下手套，将仍带着余温的它一点点地套上宋闵浩的双手。  
“……不冷么？”宋闵浩问。  
“在这边久了，习惯了。”骗人，明明手立刻就发抖了，“我插口袋里就行。”  
“哪行啊……”  
“我说行就行。”立刻把手插进了口袋，装出“我很暖”的样子。  
“不行。”  
脱下左边手套，扯住南太铉，给他的左手套上手套，严肃地说：“戴上吧。”  
“……”  
“如果右手冷的话，牵我的左手。”  
“……”  
南太铉愣着没反应过来，宋闵浩见状立刻将五指与对方的相扣。  
“你这样会有人……”  
“先不管了。”  
——因为难得有这样的和你之间的零距离。  
——即使只是双手的零距离，也想要好好珍惜啊。

两人哆嗦地走到南太铉的家楼下。一路上，即使南太铉试图挣脱却也无用，宋闵浩死死地扣住他的手似乎不愿放开。  
“……我到家了。”终于有机会松手。  
宋闵浩看到对方迅速挣脱他的五指的模样，失望慢慢从心脏涌出。  
——有这么不喜欢我吗？  
“嗯。”  
“你要怎么回酒店?……”南太铉问。不知道宋闵浩住哪个酒店，但无论是远是近，在这雪夜中独自行走既冷又危险。  
“发个定位给经纪人，他会开车过来的。”  
“……好吧。”  
“你先上楼吧。”宋闵浩挥挥手，“我一个人在楼下等就可以。”  
“嗯。”  
南太铉摸了摸口袋，手指碰到烟盒时才想到一支烟可以帮助宋闵浩解解在等人时的闷，便抽出一支，递给宋闵浩。  
宋闵浩接过烟，将它送至嘴边，动作却在离嘴还有十厘米的地方停下。如同当年南太铉的唇与他的唇的距离。  
“……还是算了吧。”仿佛是想起什么事，他轻轻地叹了口气，将烟递回给南太铉，“快回家吧，冷。”  
在南太铉走出没几步时他又叫住对方：“太铉，我快入伍了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“快三十了。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你还是没想起什么事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“大一的冬天，某个晚上的事。我和你。”  
“不记得了……关于你的事我会选择性遗忘——为了不让自己过于心痛。”  
“是吗……晚安。”

  
点了支烟，他坐在窗边注视着仍站立在雪中的某人。  
没想到会遇见他。  
没想到会一起喝酒——虽然过程很僵硬。  
没想到对方会主动牵手。  
没想到对方还记得那件事。  
——虽然听起来是具有开玩笑性质的事，但对方却一直铭记在心、从都当真。

听见刺耳的轮胎与地面摩擦的声音，对着宋闵浩的脊背发呆的南太铉回过神，看到一辆黑色路虎停靠在路边，宋闵浩打开车门钻了进去。  
烟突然熏得他眼睛一疼。

  
“我觉得我找不到女朋友了，如果每天都和你混在一起的话！”  
“不喜欢么？”  
“不是……当然喜欢啊。”  
“那不就好了。”  
“那三十岁时还单身怎么办！”宋闵浩狠捶枕头，“我也是需要爱的人。”  
南太铉吐出一口烟，语气平淡：“还单身的话，和我在一起吧。我给你爱。”  
“不开玩笑！”  
“我什么时候开过玩笑？”盘坐在窗边的人回头，严肃地望着宋闵浩。  
——想永远和你一起做音乐是真的。  
——喜欢和你整天混在一起是真的。  
——想和你疯狂恋爱不顾旁人眼光是真的。  
——想给你源源不断的爱是真的。  
“所以，要不要？”  
宋闵浩犹豫了许久，才给出迟迟的答复：“要……”  
他看到南太铉露出满意的微笑，转回头继续对着雪景抽烟。  
“别给我忘记了这事。”抖了抖烟灰，他补充。

  
引擎声响起，南太铉看着黑色路虎迅速地离开。  
距离越来越远。

**Author's Note:**

> 基本只表达出我想要表达的1/4。  
> 就是一个两人走上了不同的音乐道路、产生分歧的事儿……  
> 其实故事里的南对娱乐圈环境也没有特别排斥，只是从一开始他就坚定想要和宋恋爱的目标，但觉得娱乐圈对同性恋的包容性太低，倒不如两个人远离娱乐圈，在外好好做音乐并自由地恋爱。  
> ——所以当宋去参加选秀而且一路很顺利时南觉得基本恋爱无望了。  
> 听起来很自私，但恋爱有时候就会自私。  
> 并不是没察觉到对方也喜欢着自己，现在也考虑过关系缓和吧冰释吧在一起吧，这么做对自己的事业影响不大，但想到对对方的影响，就还是算了。  
> 我不知道我在写啥（。  
> 非常空洞没有细节（。  
> 被糟糕到都怪我（。
> 
> ……其实两人退伍后还是在一起了。


End file.
